Carrots Help You See in the Dark
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Roy and Ed take a trip to the store, but things don't exactly turned out as planned. It's all just for fun!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and I never will.

Author's Note: This fic was co-written with my dear friend Leah. She wrote all the even paragraphs and I wrote all the odd ones. We both typed it up at 2 in the morning while holding each other at gunpoint. (Not a real gun…it's a long story.) So the initial title was "Held at Gunpoint" and that's what it will always be in my heart, but we figured we would change it for you people. And remember, this fic is just for fun and was written almost entirely in our theology class. So don't bash it and ENJOY!

Carrots Help You See in the Dark

By Rachel L. Mustang & Leah M. Elric

"Roy!" a very hungry Edward yelled as he gaped at the extremely empty fridge in Roy's kitchen.

"What?" Roy responded calmly wondering why the boy had yelled when he was sitting in the living room right across the hallway.

"Why is there no food in our house?!" Ed yelled again.

Roy thought for a minute, and then responded sarcastically with

"Because I don't eat. What the hell do you think?" Ed frowned; he hated it when Roy acted like a smartass.

"I think you're just a lazy bastard who doesn't care if I ever grow or die of starvation. Come on, we're going to the store." Now it was Roy's turn frown.

"I hate going to the store." Ed wasn't about to let himself starve because he lived with a stubborn man.

"Not any more. Now come on."

"Come on, Roy!" Ed pulled on the older man's sleeve. "I swear, you can be such a pain." Roy was pissed that he was at the store but he was kinda glad that Edward was with him.

"Let's just get the over with. What's the fist thing on the list?"

"Um… we need some carrots for stew."

"Okay! Let's go." Roy took Edward's cold hand and trudged to the fist part of the store.

Ed spoke as he drug Roy down rows of fresh looking vegetables until they reached the carrots.

"Okay. You pick out some good carrots; I'm gonna go get some other things on the list." Roy figured he was getting the easy part of the job.

"Fine." And with that Ed walked off and disappeared down an isle. Roy stared for a minute then turned and grabbed a handful of carrots he assumed were fresh.

"Excuse me," a gentle looking old woman spoke. "Your son just walked off." Roy was shocked. No one had ever mistaken Edward for Roy's child before and he had no clue how to respond.

"…Um….Ed's not…he's just…he's not my…Thanks, I'll go find him." Roy walked away, red from embarrassment.

Roy caught the sight of Edward's blonde hair and then he saw a man next to the younger boy. What made him angry was that the man had his hand of Ed's shoulder. Roy stomped over to the pair and without a word; he smacked the man's hand away from Edward.

"Let's go." Roy sounded harsh "And _you,_" he turned to the man; "William" Roy read William's tag with spite.

"Don't touch him ever again." Edward and William looked dumbfounded.

"Uh, Roy? He ju- hey!" he felt himself being pulled away by Roy. William stood there laughing, he knew why the man was angry, and he also knew that the man didn't know that they were talking about stew. He chuckled some more and went back to work.

Roy was nearly running he was walking so fast. He held on to Ed's left wrist and pulled him along behind, all the while, Edward stumbled, struggling to keep up.

"What's next on the list?" Roy demanded.

"Um…" Ed fumbled with the piece of yellow paper as he tired to pull it out of his pocket.

"It says we need to get so-" _THWAK!_ Without Ed realizing it, Roy had turned, very sharply, around a corner and as a result the boy had slammed into the end of the shelf that stretched down the isle. Ed now sat on the floor, rubbing his very sore head.

"Ouch…" he moaned.

"Ed! Are you okay?!" Roy asked, very concerned.

"Yeah," the boy responded standing up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about you running into anything…" Roy started, realizing it wasn't a great apology.

"Come on, there are only a few things left on the list," Ed said, wanting to move on. Neither of them noticed the pile of cans that had been knocked to the floor when Edward had slammed into the shelf, but Ed would soon learn of their existence. He turned, and before he could even take a full step, he tripped over the cans. Roy spun around to see Ed on the floor, again.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?!" He knelt down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," He rubbed his head. "But falling for a second time wasn't that great." Roy laughed.

"As long as you're okay." Edward looked down and grinned.

"Look!" he showed Roy a can of chicken broth.

"Only one more thing!" The older man smiled and kissed Edward's forehead.

"You didn't have to fall over to find it."

"Well, I liked how this all turned out." Roy lifted Ed up and took the list from his pocket.

"What's last?"

Roy looked at the list. "Well, it says we just need noodles, shouldn't we get something to eat with the stew?"

Ed thought for a minute. "Yeah. I'll go get a fresh loaf of bread. That okay?"

Roy shook his head "Yeah, that's fine. I'll go get the noodles."

Ed smiled and walked off and Roy picked up the cans and turned around. He walked past row with dry noodles. As he stared at all the different kinds of noodles he never knew existed and tried to decide which one to buy, he heard a voice "Hi there."

Roy turned to see William standing there. "What do you want?" Roy asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to apologize if I gave you the wrong idea earlier."

Roy thought carefully about what to say, he didn't want to seem nice. "Thanks," he said finally.

"Alright," William replied, "Now that you're not angry, I was wondering; how old is Edward?"

Roy stared angrily at the man. "Why the hell do you need to know?" he demanded.

"I was just wonder-" William was stopped mid-sentence when he felt a fist make contact with the side of his head.

"He's married, you jackass!!" Roy screamed. The man didn't reply. _Shit _was the only word that ran through Roy's head. He knew William was just unconscious and would be waking up soon, so he wanted to get out of the store. Fast.

He knew that knocking William out wasn't the smartest idea, but it sure as hell felt great. Roy grabbed a random bag of noodles and ran to the bakery section of the store, thanking all living things that it was in good distance of the cashier.

"Ed!" Roy gasped. "We gotta go!"

A rather plump woman handed Edward a brown paper bag. "What? Why? Roy, what did you do?!"

Roy scoffed "I did what you told me to do…" his voice got quiet, "and punched that William guy… Now let's go!"

Ed felt himself being pulled away. "You know, you can be a real dumbass sometimes."

They put their stuff on the counter. "That was cruel, Ed!" Roy said with a laugh.

Edward held the older man's arm and played with Roy's ring "Yeah, but that's why I love you."

"Um… that will be $18.95..." the cashier interrupted meekly.

Ed handed her a bill. "Keep the change."

Roy grabbed the bag and Edward and ran to the door when he heard a familiar voice. "Get back here!" Roy looked back and yelled "FUCK YOU!!"

The pair dashed out the doors to the car. "What was that about?" The cashier asked. "Nothing…" William (who is a bitch) rubbed the side of his head.


End file.
